


Promiscuous Girl

by Fanged_LostGirl



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanged_LostGirl/pseuds/Fanged_LostGirl
Summary: Imagine playing karaoke with the lost boys and David getting turned on when you sing promiscuous by nelly furtado-Originally Posted on my Tumblr-





	Promiscuous Girl

It had been a few nights since you went out with the boys to do something other than feed. Being at the karaoke club made the night even better. The lights were low, making a normal person squint to see other people’s facial expressions. But you and your family didn’t need to do that. You sipped at your water, keeping up appearances in public. Paul laughed loudly at whatever Marko whispered in his ear, sloshing his drink on Dwayne’s shoulder.

“Come on, man!"

Everyone laughed at his playful hard manner. You turned your attention back on the stage, watching Star sing to Michael. It was cute how open they were with each other, showing everyone how much they loved one another. You didn’t do that with your mate all too much, but that didn’t mean you didn’t want to do that kinda stuff either. You sighed looking over at David.

He sat on your right, slowly sipping his whiskey, watching you in return. You smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. When you pulled back you saw that his eyes were closed a small smile on his face.

"Do you want to sing with me after they’re done?" He flinched a bit at your voice. Whatever spell you had cast over him breaking.

It seemed like the lights in the room got a bit darker, making it seem more like you all were outside again. It set the hairs on the back of your neck up, making you feel like you were hunting people.

"I don’t sing.”

He opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow. You opened your mouth, a retort already in mind but Marko beat you to it.

“You don’t sing my ass!” He threw some of the food at their table at the leader, a wide smile on his face. “There use to be a time where we couldn’t get you to ever shut up!"

"No way! Now you gotta sing with me!” You looked back at David, excitement on your face.

You stood up as the crowd began clapping for Star and Michael. You reached out your hand, pouting and batting your lashes. But he just sat there and stared up at you, his legs spreading open a bit. You knew he wasn’t going to bend easily, so you looked back at Paul and motioned for him to get up. Paul smiled at you and pressed his drink into Marko’s hand.

“Don’t mind if I do!" He jumped up, walking over to you.

"Okay! God I’ll sing with you. But you owe me one.” David stood up from his seat, putting his cup down. He shrugged out of his jacket slowly, keeping his eyes locked with yours.

You shivered a bit, not waiting for him to finish and walked up to the stand. You smiled at the man controlling the track.

“What song are you singin’ kid?”

You skimmed through the list, clicking a couples option and seeing less songs that David would let slide. You finally found one after some searching. Just in time too, because David was standing behind you when you turned around. His trench coat and leather jacket where at your table. You looked at his arms, the muscles flexing a bit. If you could blush you would and he knew it. You stuck your tongue out at his smirk.

“Well don’t just leave me guessing. What did you pick beautiful?“ He walked up to your back and kissed the side of your neck. His mannerisms ceased when he heard the first cords of the song. "I’m going to kill you, you know that?” he laughed, missing the first cues for the song. But whatever you thought he was going to do, really wasn’t… this.

_“How you doing, young lady? That feeling that you giving really drives me crazy You don’t have a player on the truck I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke”_

You stared in awe at the platinum blond as he walked far away from you on the stage. The girls and some guys started walking up, shouting and hollering at him. He was going to punish you for this, but being that he was probably already tipsy -he might’ve snacked on a few drunk humans- you could just get him all hot and bothered instead. You winked at him and kept singing the song.

_“You looking for a girl that’ll treat you right You looking for her in the daytime, with the light”_

He wagged his finger at you, the corners of his mouth upturned.

_“You might be the type if I play my cards right I’ll find out by the end of the night”_

He snapped his teeth at you after the word night, turning to blow a kiss back at the boys. You both could hear them laughing their asses off, clapping to the sound of the beat. Star looked like she was about to fall off of Michael’s lap with how hard she was laughing.

You both kept singing, inching closer to one another. You started swaying your hips to the beat, showing you ass to the crowd. Your ears picked up a faint growl, an alluring smile gracing your face. You walked over to him, slowly during the chorus. He stood in front of you, his eyes growing darker and darker with each word that passed your glossed lips. You remember when this song came out. The boys, Star and you were just getting use to Apple iPhone 3Gs. You preferred your old Razor. You played this song over and over on your iPhone. You have an old memory of giving David a lap dance and a blowjob to it. You stood in front of him with your back to the crowd.

_“Promiscuous girl, wherever you are I’m all alone and it’s you that I want”_ He swayed a bit to the song, his hand grabbing your ass and pulling you closer to him. You reached down with your free hand and rubbed his cock outside of his pants, feeling it slowly harden. You leaned closer so your mouth was hovering over his microphone.

_“Promiscuous boy, you already know That I’m all yours, what you waiting for?”_

_“Promiscuous girl, you’re teasing me You know what I want, and I got what you need”_

_“Promiscuous boy, let’s get to the point ‘Cause we’re on a roll, you ready?”_ You laughed pulling away from him, but returning after just turning around. You felt him grind on you from behind, his deep voice filling the bar and your body. You tuned out everything around you and replaced it with him. His hand rubbing the front of your body, his breath tickling the back of your neck. The only thing you kept open was your ears, and he still somehow dominated that. He was just so tempting, but so were you… and you planned to make him notice it. You started walking away from him, looking at him.

_“I’m a big girl I can handle myself but if I get lonely I might need your help Pay attention to me, I don’t talk for my health”_

_“I want you on my team"’_

_”So does everybody else“_

He groaned, looking up, his eyes dark but at the same time wide and bright. This made the crowd gathering laugh at him. You were turning him on and you knew it. You jumped a bit, letting your chest bounce. He watched them hungrily, his breathing getting more and more labored.

_”I can see you with my t-shirt on“_

You laughed and lifted his shirt a bit to show his stomach, fingering the treasure trial going down to hide under his pants. You heard Marko let out a shout, clapping for you.

_”I can see you with nothing on Feeling on me before you bring that on“_

David’s eyes widened, a playful smirk gracing his lips as he kept going. _”Bring that on?!“_

_”You know what I mean“_

_”Girl, I’m a freak you shouldn’t say those things!“_ He walked by you, slapping your ass.

You let out a squeak, glad that you couldn’t go red. This kept going over and over. You watched him get more and more worked up, feeling the frustration roll off of him. But you finally got to the last part of the song, giving it the send off it deserved.

_”Promiscuous boy, we’re one in the same So we don’t gotta play games no more“_

You started making those weird noises that Nelly always made at the end of the song, closing your eyes and moving hips. You heard the people gathered around the stage laugh and clap, and you felt his hands grab your waist, dragging you back against him.

He pushed the microphone away from your mouth so no one could hear him. You smirked at the words he whispered in your ear, too fast for any vampire close to the two of you to hear. He tossed the mics to the guy in charge of them. You looked back at your boys, only to find them gone. They took your things as well, knowing exactly what David had planned for you. You felt him tug at your hair, trying to get you to move. You were ready for your punishment now. You were certain you deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> At yo that was something wasn't it. Well hmm on Tumblr I guess!!


End file.
